dragonlancefandomcom-20200214-history
Solace
Solace is found in the middle of Abanasinia next to Crystalmir Lake. This town lies on road to Haven. Before the Cataclysm, Solace was a crossraod to Istar as well. In the past it used to be a part of the Qualinesti elven realm. After a costly battle, the elves decided it was not worth to keep that area as it was far from their capital, Qualinost. The first settlement used to be frequently attacked by goblins, thus the inhabitants decided to build the houses in the branches of the gigantic Vallenwood trees in the area. Even though the goblin raids lessened, the city grew in the trees, until all except the forge and the stables were located above. The Inn of the Last Home is one of the most charismatic buildings, where the Heroes of the Lance started their adventure. The city itself was severely damaged during the War of the Lance, when the Red Dragonarmy utilized their red dragons to burn most of the structures. Inn of the Last Home The Inn of the Last Home was the site where the original Dragonlance companions started their quest. The inn itself is built in the boughs of a Vallenwood tree, and has a reputation for excellent hospitality. The innkeeper, a fat, jovial fellow named Otik Sandeth, is famous for his ale and his delicious spiced potatoes. When the Red Dragonarmy invaded Solace, the inn was one of the few structures not burned. However, its position in the vallenwood tree made it hard for the troops of the Dragonarmy (reptilian humanoids called Draconians) to access. A red dragon thusly tore it from the tree and deposited it on the ground. Tika Waylan, who later became Caramon Majere's wife, worked here as a barmaid. After the war the inn was placed back in its proper place. Caramon and Tika Majere would later come to own the inn until their deaths. Their daughters run it from that day forth. Last Heroes' Tomb The Last Heroes' Tomb is where the Knights of Takhisis and the Knights of Solamnia who perished fighting Chaos in the Abyss are entombed. Situated just outside Solace and built with blocks of black granite and white marble representing each order, it became a reverent place for knights of both sides and common people including kender. It also includes the body of Tanis half-elven, who died defending the High Clerist's Tower before the Chaos War erupted, belongings representing Tasslehoff Burrfoot, who ultimately defeated Chaos, and Goldmoon's Blue crystal staff, which started the adventures of the companions. Academy of Sorcery Founded by Palin Majere during the Fifth Age, the Academy of Sorcery was the place where he started to teach wild sorcery. The Academy was destroyed by the Dragon Overlord, Beryllinthranox. Sad Town Sad Town is the name given to the refugee camp outside of Solace. After the Chaos War and during and after the War of Souls, Sad Town became a fixture in Abanasinia. While individuals may come and go, Sad Town itself remained. Other Points of Interest *Blacksmith Shop (forge) *The Trough tavern *the prison *the Solamanic knight garision Category:Locations Category:Cities